


恋爱100问

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	恋爱100问

恋爱一百问：线上访谈节目，前50题恋爱日常，后50题成人向日常（心）

 

“宝贝，起床了哦。”  
……  
陈立农把餐盘放在桌上，一下扑到床上裹住那一大坨蚕蛹。从蚕蛹顶端把软软棉被外壳剥开，露出哥哥略略缺氧的泛红脸颊。然后开始以一秒一口的频率在人下颌唇瓣眉心鼻尖到处啃，意欲把人亲醒。

“上午有视讯采访，好像是关于恋爱的…快起来啦。”  
“陈立农，你的口水……喂——”  
“吼，还嫌弃我！你再不起来我就舔你咯！”

林彦俊腾地从被子里坐起身来，一脑袋全是呆毛。陈立农被这突然一下带着跌到人大腿上枕着，肌肉的弹性触感让他不由自主向后一靠一靠地玩起来。

“你~快~去~洗~脸~哦~二~十~分~钟~之~后~就~开~始~采~访~ne~”刚说完就被哥哥捏住了两颊，左右开始狂搓。  
“知道啦！傻死了你！啾啾啾啾啾——”

陈立农努力撑起上半身正要控诉，被人迅速地弯腰递给他一个早安吻贴在嘴角。没等他反应过来加深湿吻，哥哥蹦蹦跳跳地就去了浴室。他一路笑着目送林彦俊的影子消失在视野范围里，下一秒扭头对准了正在床头柜上充电的手机——

的后置摄像头。

“阿俊没有发现哦，我们已经开始录制了~”（超级小声，笑到在床上滚）

字幕：影帝一般的演技——陈立农！

字幕：早餐花絮明晚九点准时放送  
字幕：现在直接进入正题——恋爱一百问！

镜头切换到客厅沙发，两人身着日常T恤端正坐好。

字幕：视讯笔电的荧幕上是提词器，每一题由记者远程控制。  
字幕：不需要当面接触的自然反应是我们节目的大势原因之一哦！

 

1 名字？  
C：陈立农。  
L：hello？来宾的名字都不知道的吗，剪辑看一下这里，提醒你们导演扣一下制作组工资。（对镜头挥手，比剪刀）  
C：林彦俊你这个人真的很难控制诶…（摇头笑）

2 年龄是？  
C：马上要22咯，是已经可以结婚的年纪！（笑）  
L：26。

3 性别是？  
L：再扣一下工资谢谢！（抹脖子手势）  
C：这里我表示同意。

4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
C：粉丝都知道啊，我man帅有型本人！  
L：陈立农你要不要找老师补一下国语啊，man帅有型是性格吗？（对镜头翻白眼）我觉得我比较…内向吧，对。就很不好相处，从大家的反馈来看。

5 对方的性格？  
L：很温柔，细心。而且和外貌不同哦，很神奇，是个成熟的人。但是有时候会很幼稚，就让人想K他头。（斜眼瞟）  
C：诶你抢我台词干嘛？阿俊一点都没有不好相处，就是因为太温柔太敏感所以一开始会让人觉得有距离感，其实只是他自我保护的一种方式。  
L：干嘛啦你，好肉麻哦！  
C：哪有，我直话直说。真男人从不拐弯抹角！

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
L：当年偶像练习生的第一期录制吧？我还有记得你那个粉色的衬衫哦，甜甜蝴蝶结小兔几～（仰头大笑，海狮拍手）  
C：喂——（无奈笑）对，那个有点太可爱了，现在想起来就…（摇头）不过其实第一次相遇不是在录制现场哦，是在那个等待室！你不知道吧~  
L：……不知道。  
C：当时香蕉的人超多的，我就有点不太敢过去这样。躲在拐角看你们都走了才去的休息室。对，说起来是一见钟情哦！  
L：钟个屁啦你（打腿）下一题！  
字幕：大家就假装没看到某人的红红耳朵吧！

 

7 对对方的第一印象？  
C：好可爱哦！他那个时候还蛮有肉的，像个小笼包，想啾啾一下~  
L：欠揍。那么大一只还要扮可爱，不OK。  
C：这样哦……（扁嘴）  
L：……其实不用穿那样就已经很可爱了，对。

 

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
C：只能有一点吗？这好难诺~（转头看人）  
L：很高。  
C：？？？？？喂？？？就这样而已吗？？（抓胳膊）  
L：（面无表情拍开）身高很高，情商很高，糖度很高。  
C：你真的好会哦……（呆滞脸）

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
C：太闷骚！  
L：很不在意和人的肌肤接触，让我感觉很不卫生这样。  
C：明明就是吃醋。（超小声）  
L：没有！

10 您觉得自己与对方恋爱好么？  
C：没有想过这个问题诶，初恋哦（笑）  
L：……（被瞪）非常好。

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
C：粉丝都知道的就阿俊吧（思索），私底下会叫别的，但是不能告诉你们，不能播。（笑）  
L：陈立农。  
C：屁，明明就不止。还有——（被捂嘴，双手双脚挣扎）  
L：下一题。

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
L&C：老公。  
L：陈立农，你死心吧。no way！  
C：诶？但是你明明就叫过，上次——（再次被捂嘴）  
L：你再开黄腔我就当着镜头家暴你，听到没！  
C：（点头）

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
C：猫。粉丝们真的很懂！阿俊真的就是猫！（疯狂点头）有的时候我都怀疑他是猫妖化形还什么的。小时候我家有养过一只那种狸花猫，就懒懒的，平时超级凶，又不爱搭理人。（两手作猫爪状）但是它心情好就会来粘我一下，诶我好像就是……没有办法诶，很狗腿，它一撒娇我就没办法这样。阿俊也是，一撒娇我就，整个投降了。（笑）  
L：……陈立农你真的话很多。（抿嘴）他不太能用一种动物来比喻吧我觉得，大部分时候像巨兔，就那种，你知道，安哥拉兔，很大一只那种。（在空中画出很大的球形）后期可以给我一个图吗？就放这边，这里这里。  
字幕：OK没问题

 

L：OK，然后私底下的话他就比较像……诶其实我也不知道为什么粉丝会知道，就有一个说法叫“少狼王”，真。的。很。传。神。（诚恳点头）  
C：刚才还让我不要开黄腔！你自己就开哦！  
L：少狼王算什么黄腔？（皱眉）  
C：吼你居然忘了！（叉腰）就有一次你喝多了啊！我那天做了背头，刚回家还没洗澡，然后你就也回来了。哇，扑上来就啃我！把我按在门上，一边啃还一边念叨什么“怪不得叫少狼王”什么“让哥哥试试狼肉好不好吃”（迅速起身绕着沙发跑圈）喂！打人犯法的——  
L：打狼是不是不犯法啊——（在后面追，跑出镜头）

字幕：真的很难控制的两个人

字幕：五分钟后

 

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
L：（气喘吁吁，脸红红地）  
字幕：诶是去补了个妆吗？嘴变红了哦！  
C：就很文艺的东西，书啊装饰品啊之类的。  
L：他要个屁的礼物。  
C：送自己就好了。情人节那次的小护士制服我很喜欢——（又开始绕圈）  
L：给林北滚过来！！！  
字幕：真的非常难控制！！！

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
L：像他说的就好了。  
C：希望可以一起去旅行，平时太忙了。  
L：这样哦？（侧头看）我记住了。

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
C：不满吗……就是有点，包袱太重，在外面都要跟我保持距离这样。说被拍到不好什么的。  
L：疯起来刹不住车。  
C：略略略。

17 您的毛病是？  
C：呃……长太高？  
L：（点头）  
L：我没有毛病啊，完美男人。  
C：呵呵。  
L：干嘛？  
C：你说得对。

18 对方的毛病是？  
L：长太高。  
C：闷骚，爱耍帅，有时候心眼很小，太瘦了，喜欢熬夜，不注意自己的身体经常搞些乱七八糟的伤口出来——不许打人！（抓手，揣在怀里）

19 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
C：现在不太有诶。以前的话是和别人炒CP，还说什么官配之类的。（翻白眼）  
L：你讲我？大厂收哥机是谁啊？  
C：我不是我没有你别乱讲。  
L：呵呵。观众朋友们看到了没，他最爱倒打一耙！这种人哦，啧啧啧～（摇头）

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
C&L：和别人炒CP。  
C：还有大概就是次数和时间的方面。  
L：走开！

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
C：诶现在要说吗？（转头看）  
L：……就，遗产第一继承人的程度。（笑）  
C：对。（跟着笑，拉过手扣住）

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
L：工作也算约会的话，应该是LA，去了公园和环球影城什么的。  
C：对，那时候刚在一起不久。

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
L：噗——（捂嘴笑）  
C：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈就是，很，尴尬，对。因为那一趟我们不止两个人录的，然后正好队友又是他的“官配”。（斜眼看）他那天一直悄悄地骂我，说我太明显了，什么不要只看他之类的。  
L：因为你真的很明显啊！哇差点被抓包你知不知道，我看好多剪辑里都有那天的镜头诶！  
C：所以你什么时候背着我看的CP剪辑？  
L：（对镜头）下一题。

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
L：只接过吻的程度。

25 经常去的约会地点？  
C：家里吧。（笑）两个人都太忙了，而且出门还要眼镜口罩帽子这样，很麻烦。  
L：知道了，下次哥哥带你出去旅游。

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
L：蛋糕，情书，小巧思。  
C：就…那个月的工资。然后当天推掉所有工作。

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
L：我。  
字幕：大家有猜到吗？？

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
C：非常。（又拉住手）  
L：像喜欢在春天的微风里坐在斜斜草地上吃蜂蜜的小熊，那样喜欢。

29 那么，您爱对方么？  
C：是的。  
L：嗯。

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
L：以前是“我还没成年嘛”，现在是叫哥哥的时候。  
C：……阿俊只需要盯着我我就没辙了。

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
L：耐心观察吧，要先确定是真的再考虑。  
C：可能会…请私家侦探？哈哈哈哈开玩笑的。

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
C：我没有考虑过这个问题诶。（皱眉）  
L：可以。  
C：？？？真的吗？（瞳孔地震）  
L：对。其实虽然说起来，大家可能觉得我洁癖很重。但是，如果我真的很在意很爱他的话，只要他愿意回来，我OK。  
C：不会的。我只喜欢你哦。

字幕：好像气氛变得温馨了呢

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎么办？  
L：打电话。  
C：你们节目组是生活在古代吗？

35 对方性感的表情？  
L：性感……就是盯着我看，什么都不讲。感觉瞳孔颜色会比平时深一点，整个是乌黑的那样。  
C：眯着眼睛，或者嘴巴嘟嘟地放空的时候。

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
L：终于要开始这一part了吗？（笑）  
字幕：没有哦，刺激的在后面  
L：早安吻的时候吧，“最”的话。都迷迷糊糊的，他就会贴过来，有一种麦子晒过的气味，少年和男人的混合体。  
C：他每次对着我笑我就会心跳加速，很神奇。最严重的应该是…给他开门，对。就是你很期待地等着他回家，然后听到门铃响的那一瞬间。非常心动。

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
C：简单的亲亲。  
L：一起吃早饭。  
字幕：意外地是日常场景呢

39 曾经吵架么？  
L&C：有的。（互相看）

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
C：就小打小闹啦，情侣之间都会。但其实我们算吵得蛮少的，因为在一起的时间非常难得，不能用来吵架。  
L：对，而且很影响感情。

41 之后如何和好？  
C：只要一个人开口说话，就和好了。（笑）

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
L：我不太相信转世这种说法。眼下的每一秒都好好爱他就够了。  
C：同意。  
L：但如果真的有的话也不是不可以。

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
C：无时无刻吧。（笑）看起来冷漠的人其实内心都是很温柔的，能和他在一起真的非常幸福。橘妹们不要恨我哦！（双手合十）  
L：牵着手或者别的肌肤接触的时候。……我就还蛮需要，温度的，对。

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
L：看着他。  
C：亲亲他。（迅速地啵啵脸颊）  
字幕：高能预警，一大波狗粮来袭！

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
L：好像还没有过？  
C：没有过。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
C：罂粟吧，可以这样讲吗？能播吗？就是很容易上瘾，看起来就非常危险的花。  
L：向日葵。热烈温暖的感觉。

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
C：有  
L：没有（同时）  
字幕：好像发生了什么状况的样子？？  
L：陈立农，讲清楚。（恶狠狠）  
C：……我上个月体检又长高了两公分。

48 您的自卑感来自？  
L&C：年龄。  
L：有时候跟他熬夜看球或者干嘛，就会突然睡着。会觉得说自己是不是老了什么的。  
C：哪有，是因为太辛苦了你。（给他捋头发）经常会觉得我该再大几岁，怕他一个人承担太多，想要好好照顾他。

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
C：目前已经是公开状态了。

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
C：能。  
L：永久这个说法，不实际。在我有限的生命里，能。

 

记者提示：辛苦了，请休息一下吧！十分钟后开始后50题！  
字幕：休息花絮明晚九点也会放送哦，敬请期待！

=======================================  
字幕：现在进入大家最爱的相性50问！

 

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
L：……你们节目这样能播是不是？  
C：怎么回事？？Hello？？（对镜头挥手）  
记者提示：后50题是分级内容，只有成年观众能看到，请不要担心。  
C：那还好。  
L：我是攻。（正色）  
C：……你说是就是吧。（笑）

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
L：还能为什么……这怪力巨兔……（咬牙）  
字幕：出现了！传说中的黑气！  
C：可能是因为阿俊比较心疼我吧，对。

53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
C：满意。  
L：不满意。  
字幕：彦俊不是攻吗？

54 初次的地点？  
C：北京的别墅宿舍里。

55 当时的感觉？  
L：痛。  
C：痛，但是（突然兴奋起来）……对。（识趣地闭嘴）

56 当时对方的样子？  
C：超级可怜的，哭得我感觉他都快晕过去了。但是（又兴奋起来）……对。  
字幕：喂你求生欲是不是太强了一点啊！  
L：能看出来忍得很辛苦，汗都流到我身上来了，印象非常深。

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
L：陈立农我给你买个飞机杯吧。  
C：不要。

58 每星期的次数？  
C：不到十次。因为经常一周只能见一两天……  
L：赚钱啊。乖，要养家嘛。（摸头）

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
C：次数方面倒是，没有特别的想法。有时间的话越多越好。  
L：就……随时想做就做？次数确实，还好吧。

60 那么，是怎样的呢？  
L：通常都是很温柔的。我声音大一点他都会停下来问我是不是痛这样，但是就……其实不是痛啦，对。（笑）  
字幕：你脸红了哦！  
C：应该是充满爱意的吧？因为我觉得，不光是生理需要，重点在传达感情。  
L：你偶尔也挺没感情的。（面无表情）  
C：对不起。

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
C：喉结。  
L：……腰。

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
L：喉结，胸，耳朵。  
C：（侧头看）  
C：耳朵，胸，腰，大腿内侧，脚。  
L：你太详细了！（锤腿）  
字幕：非常好！

63 用一句话形容*时的对方？  
C：可口，像某一种妖精。当下会想死在他床上。  
L：让人无法抗拒的性感，会被迷住。

64 坦白的说，您喜欢*么？  
C：喜欢啊！（笑）  
L：喜欢。  
字幕：出人意料真的很坦白呢！

65 一般情况下*的场所？  
L：家里。  
C：之前是宿舍里，有好几次我都感觉有队友发现了。  
L：好意思讲。（冷笑）

66 您想尝试的地点？  
C：巡演后台和试衣间——不准打人！  
L：其实一直想试试看车震，感觉在星空下或者山顶会蛮浪漫的。  
C：……我知道了。（掏手机开始买车）

67 冲澡是在之前还是之后？  
L：这什么问题？  
C：（挡住口型）阿俊之前之后都要洗，有时候其实之中也——  
L：下一题！

68 *时有什么约定么？  
L：下次让我在上面。（面无表情）  
C：只给我操。（突然勾嘴角笑）  
字幕：喂！！！

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
C：没有。  
L：这个恋人是指的陈立农还是，泛指？  
记者提示：泛指。  
L：没有。

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
L&C：反对。  
C：这样跟罪犯没有区别，非常不道德。而且会给对方带来伤害。  
L：同意。  
字幕：是非常守法的两位男人呢

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
C：……不知道，可能真的会控制不住做什么危险的事情。但首先是保护好他。  
字幕：为什么你也开始出现黑气了？？  
L：要是能强奸身高185cm（C：187），一拳490的人……我估计我自己也没办法，可能会需要到请打手或者杀手的部分。（冷静）  
字幕：等一下！刚刚夸过二位守法！

72 您会在*前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
C&L：不会。  
C：他只会在勾引我的时候害羞，而且还是装的。欲迎还拒的意思。  
L：你晚上睡客厅。  
C：你们看吧～

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求*，您会？  
L：拉黑所有联系方式。  
C：询问他是不是出了什么事。

74 您觉得自己很擅长*吗？  
L：好像不太擅长……  
C：不擅长，毕竟只跟阿俊做过。还需要磨合，多·多·探·索（侧头看，挑眉）

75 那麽对方呢   
C：他不用擅长什么，躺在那里就够会了（笑）  
L：其实他很擅长啊（皱眉）。一开始很长一段时间，会怀疑他说处男是骗我的。

76 在*时您希望对方说的话是？  
C：叫老公吧，有时候还会叫哥哥。（扭头深呼吸）  
L：是希望说的话，白痴！（脸红）  
C：啊？（懵）  
字幕：好像知道了什么不得了的东西…  
L：就……夸我吧，就是展现出爱意的部分。会很享受，然后会放得更开一点。  
C：我记住了。（点头）希望听到……不要停，多做几次，这样的？（笑）  
L：哼，想得美。  
C：说了不要勾引我。

77 您比较喜欢*时对方的哪种表情？  
L：专注的样子，眯着眼睛，还会带着一点微笑。就……很色气。  
C：很享受地闭着眼咬着下唇，然后嫌我太慢，悄悄瞪我的时候。

78 您觉得与恋人以外的人*也可以吗？  
L：不可以。  
C：……  
L：干嘛？！（恶狠狠）  
C：我的意思是…当初跟阿俊在一起之前，我就很想睡你了…  
字幕：当时好像还是未成年哦？

79 您对SM有兴趣吗？  
L&C：有。  
记者：这样的话，分工如何呢？  
L&C：我S。  
字幕：好像出现问题了呢  
C：他很喜欢戴choker，大家没有觉得看起来很性感吗。就想要他像猫一样四肢着地走过来，对着我叫主人这样。（眼神飘向远方，陷入遐想）  
L：就是想试一下把他铐住，然后拿小皮鞭打他，轻轻地那种，粉丝不要骂我！或者滴蜡，就是会有一点点痛的项目。（也开始遐想）  
字幕：突然变安静了呢

字幕：……hello?两位？

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
C：以往经验来看的话可能是那几天做得太多了，休息一两天就好了。  
L：这个假设不成立。  
C：对。（笑）

81 您对强奸怎麽看？  
L&C：不行。  
L：哦？（冷笑）  
C：那几次都不叫强奸，只是情趣而已。  
字幕：几次……？？

82 *中比较痛苦的事情是？  
C：每次扩张都要很久，会担心阿俊痛，这个过程中非常难熬。  
L：做完一次必须要洗澡，洗澡也不能好好洗，洗完了出来又要弄脏，又要洗，洗的时候还要做，出来还没够……很崩溃。（扶额）  
字幕：年轻人啊~

83 在迄今为止的*中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
C：飞机厕所。  
L：而且当时正好碰上强气流，想起来就……（捂脸）  
C：很兴奋！  
C：有一种在世界末日相爱的感觉！  
L：……（摇头）

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
L&C：有过。  
L：我酒品不太好。（扶额）  
C：诶？我以为阿俊每天洗完澡叫我给你吹头发，或者在家要啵啵的时候都是在诱惑我来着。  
L：……并没有！

85 那时攻方的表情？  
L：一开始是很震惊，然后就变成……对，像之前描述的很色气的表情，比那个更严重，像要把我吃掉一样。  
C：就是吃掉的意思（小声）。我没有在那种时候在意过自己的表情啦，下一题~（挥手）

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
L：有。  
C：有……吧。（心虚笑）  
L：有！！！（攥拳）

87 当时受方的反应是？  
L：有一句哲理叫“生活就像强奸，无法反抗的时候就享受吧”。我能怎么办呢，呵呵。  
C：意思是还是很享受的，知道了。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
C：没有考虑过这个问题诶。  
L：他就够了。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
L：如果愿意让我在上面的话就完美了。  
字幕：好像怨念很深的样子哦  
C：完全符合。（笑）

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
L&C：有。  
C：领带啊，红酒啊，冰淇淋啊蛋糕啊，什么的。  
L：说到这个，滴蜡不痛的哦，要不要试试？  
C：不要了。（笑）

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
C：18岁生日当天。  
L：……  
L：我也是。  
C：（冷笑）

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
C：是·的·哦。（平静，微笑）  
L：下一题。  
C：过分！！  
L：小时候不懂事而已…（心虚）陈立农……（拉手）以后都只有你哦。  
C：你明天有通告吗？（平静，看镜头）  
L：……没有。  
字幕：诶？？这个剧情走向……

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
L：接吻就好了，上颚吧？会有一种酥酥的感觉，整个背都会发痒。  
C：【哔——】  
L：喂！！  
C：我很期待今天晚上。（微笑）  
字幕：对不起，第一次马赛克出现了

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
C：胸口，会变硬起来。口感像奶茶里的小珍珠，是甜的。还有耳垂，舔一下他就会整个人没力气，然后任我摆布这样。  
L：喉结和小腹，他反应会异常激烈。

95 *时最能取悦对方的事是？  
L：主动给他【哔——】  
字幕：对不起！真的超过了！  
C：接吻。打屁股。  
L：没有！  
C：是吗，但你叫声很大哦。  
L：闭嘴你！  
字幕：哇哦……

96 *时您会想些什麽呢？  
L：一般是没有那个精力去想别的，偶尔会思考现在的小孩子都吃什么长大的。  
C：想怎么让他哭。还有就是要射在哪，我比较喜欢嘴和里面。  
L：你真的很变态！

97 一晚的次数是？  
C：这个主要取决于第二天有没有通告，有的话大概两次。没有就……  
C：希望今晚能破个记录吧。（微笑）  
L：（突然打了个颤）

98 *的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
L&C：都有。  
L：某人不知道撕坏了我多少件衬衫。（冷笑）  
C：老公给你买新的。

99 对您而言*是？  
L：爱的调和剂，生活必需品。  
C：表示爱的一种方式。

100 请对恋人说一句话  
L：宝贝，老公…（拽衣角）别生气了…（左右晃）  
C：一会儿一起去趟超市吧。（微笑）

字幕：也算是一种happy ending了……吧？

 

【接下来片尾是补充采访时间！  
关于65题中提及两人在宿舍时期的亲密行为，队友们是否知情呢？】

Q：请问在北京的别墅合住期间，您知道两人在一起的事情吗？

【乐华line】  
Justin&朱正廷：知道啊。（笑）  
范丞丞：……啊？！（瞳孔地震）  
【其余队友】  
蔡徐坤：一开始不知道，后来……知道的。（捂嘴笑）  
王子异：……哈哈，知道。  
尤长靖：我一直都知道！（狂笑）  
小鬼：什么玩意？？？

记者：您有一段时间与陈立农是室友，即使这样也不知道吗？  
小鬼：……不知道啊？？？那个时候就在一起了？？？（懵，抓头发）

 

Q：请问对于两人在合住期间的成人向亲密行为，您知情吗？

【乐华line】  
Justin&朱正廷：知道！！！（互相打，狂笑）  
范丞丞：啊？？？？？？？（左右看，令丞头大.jpg）

【其余队友】  
蔡徐坤：……我有感觉到。（憋不住了，转过头蹲下去笑）  
尤长靖：当然知道～（翻白眼）你以为陈立农跟谁换的床位！  
王子异：呃……算知道吧……  
小鬼：（雷劈表情）

字幕：看来两人还是有瞒到了2/7的队友哦！

 

 

 

“所以你……真的买了辆车？”

两人从超市买完食材和计生用品回来的路上陈立农的助理就打来电话，虽然看他捂着听筒眯着眼笑就知道不对劲，但林彦俊没有想到……这动作也太快了吧……

一起做了家常晚饭吃过，黏在一堆腻歪了一会儿。眼下天色已经擦黑，陈立农拽着他就出了家门下到车库。接着林彦俊被这锃光瓦亮的越野车激得眼前一黑。

“不是你喜欢的吗？”陈立农同一边眉峰和嘴角都挑起，是他最害怕又熟悉的迷人表情，“哥哥喜欢我就买了。”

“你有考吗？”  
“放心，对哥哥和对车，我都有驾照。”

被这一声声蕴含十足危险意味的哥哥叫得指尖发凉，林彦俊默不作声。深呼吸片刻，拽过人衣角要撒娇耍赖。

“陈立农…外面好冷诶，还有蚊子～”  
被拉住的人今天不吃这套，笑着说安啦，带你去看电影而已。牵过他的手问要不要加衣服，林彦俊撇了撇嘴，不知道这人闹什么。白天看样子还蛮有小情绪的，不知道是不是刚才亲亲几下就好了？转念一想觉得自己可能吻技大有进步，又有点小得意。

“不用啦，走吧～”

看着他一蹦一跳地坐上副驾驶，陈立农忍不住扭过头去笑了。  
真是白痴老婆。

 

傻白甜哥哥终于在四十分钟车程以后发现事态有点不受控制。  
“陈立农？电影院是在郊区吗？”  
林彦俊看着车窗外肉眼可见减少的车流，树林倒是越开越绿，内心警铃大作。陈立农直视前方端正开车，右手探过去轻轻与他紧扣。  
“真的是电影院啦。”

只不过是汽车影院哦。

 

两人都是第一次在露天看电影，陈立农从收费处换过门票后接着开了进去，停在最后一排车位的角落位置。  
“这里会不会，视野不太好？”林彦俊从天窗探出脑袋去，北京秋天夜里的风一下子把他吹得一寒，又缩回副驾。  
“角落比较安全啦，毕竟我老婆是大明星嘛。”陈立农笑着给自己和他都解开安全带，调好座椅之后凑过去贴在唇边交换几个温柔亲吻，“坐后排去吧，宽敞一点。”

下车一小会儿就被最近降得厉害的气温带得微微发颤，在后座上左右扭了几下还是觉得不够暖和。两手团在一块儿生热时陈立农也从另一边上来了，见他抖抖飕飕的样子又笑了，挨过去把人揽在怀里。

年轻人就是比较热乎。迷迷糊糊之间只有这么个念头，也没想起来怎么不开空调呢，果然是笨蛋老婆呀。

 

“呃…哈啊……”

？？？  
电影刚开始一会儿，大段默片式的长镜头里只有似有若无的背景音。林彦俊突然听到莫名的压抑呻吟，从人胸口撑起身来，扭来扭去找声源。  
陈立农也不看他，只摸着他耳垂看荧幕，问他怎么了。他觉得自己可能听错了不说话，又倒进身后胸膛。

“唔…啊啊——”  
他没听错！这一下他早有准备，迅速地跟着声音方向看去，隔着车窗不真切地望到三个车位以外的异常动静。小轿车整个车体都在前后微微晃动，林彦俊觉得自己甚至能听到金属摩擦橡胶的吱扭响声。哇哦——贴在窗边暗中观察，第一次撞到现场的人虽然只逮到蛛丝马迹，但是新奇得不行。这也太刺激了吧——

“陈立农”，他小声地唤人，还盯着窗外，胡乱摸索抓到手又拍拍示意他靠近。“你看那边～”

被分享好戏的人不由得笑了，也凑到窗边来。视线却不往外面走，只在眼前人的耳尖侧颈游移。不自觉地握住他的腰轻轻摩挲，舌尖湿漉漉在人耳廓吻上一圈，摸到手底下人像岸边小鱼儿一样弹了一下身子。

“也想做吗？”

林彦俊被他突然袭击吓得一软，扭头水汪汪瞪眼睛。掐他胳膊说你疯啦，会被看到的。陈立农这下倒有点刹不住车的意思，手从衣摆探进去覆上他微凉肌肤，贴着后颈咬他，含糊着开口。

“老婆不是想试试车震吗，大家都忙着呢，没人看的…”

说着就把他扳回身来，直接整个人欺上去。新鲜皮革气味裹在富氧林风里，鼻间熟悉荷尔蒙伴着淡淡香气，搅得陈立农稳不住方寸血气上涌，直想就地把人办了。林彦俊后脑被硌在冰凉窗玻璃上，车门把压得脊柱有一小块儿生疼，双手又被人紧紧抓住按在身侧。又痒又难受气得要死，呜呜地扭开脑袋不亲人，拿额头撞他。

陈立农抬头，眼里是吃掉你，动作却还是温柔了。手够到他后脑勺揉揉两下，自己先起身来让开位置半抱半扶地挪他下来。后座够宽敞，林彦俊只稍稍弯一点腿就能完全躺好。将将舒服躺稳，又被掠夺了视野和呼吸。两腿之间挤进一个人，右腿只能向外搭在前排置物台上。

陈立农今天反常地带着点狠劲儿，搞得他不大适应有点委屈。胸前T恤被卷到锁骨，毛茸茸脑袋四处作乱，对着乳尖又吸又咬，还只照顾一边，对另外一颗小豆子碰也不碰。平时被人服侍得晕头转向还要嫌人欲望太强，这下一侧胸口刻意被留白感觉越发作痒。

“……陈立农！”  
“怎么了老婆？”接着用虎牙去磨乳头中间一小道缝，还有空用上目线看他，嘴角弧度是自然的天真。

哼，你接着装。我自己来。

也不回话了，自顾自地舌尖送出唾液抬手濡湿两指就揉捏起来。笑着看他青涩动作不得要领，说老公教你哦。大拇指终于点上另一边乳尖轻轻按压，带着力度上下。听到头上强忍喘息时更难把持，指盖沿着红樱小缝就掐下去，还用另外只手硬把他头枕起来，要他看自己胸前被侵犯的迤逦风景。

“宝贝，学会了吗？”

学个屁。他腰向上抬，躯干靠肩胛骨和屁股支撑，把胸送到人嘴边蹭。陈立农也喜欢他偶尔这小骚样子，接着往下舔吻小腹微微轮廓，两手不停给自己拆皮带解拉链。刚从内裤里腾出赤裸阴茎要去脱人裤子，一下被林彦俊翻身跨坐在他身上。低头找他薄薄下唇叼住，前后扭转腰肢带动臀尖紧贴着他勃起处摩擦打旋，微微凉小手也不老实地游窜，抓着他手带向自己要人揉捏屁股。陈立农被人浪得发了狠，没捏两下啪地一声就拍在他臀瓣上，还好有着外裤布料作介质，混沌了一点儿动静。

人的动静却没忍得住，毫无压抑的呻吟一下泄漏出来。林彦俊这才回神，捂着嘴打人。刚刚被两人撞破的小轿车里各种声响也停了，林彦俊趴在他颈窝说都怪你，陈立农笑，一口一口啄吻他。不一会儿那边又吱呀起来，娇嗔喘息听着好像还更刺耳了些。

“人家这是要跟你比骚呢，老婆。”陈立农从他后腰松紧带向里探，外裤内裤两层布料束缚着手更贴紧底下细腻皮肤，一捏就丢手的滑，触感实在太好。“一会儿记得叫大声点。”

林彦俊浪起来也发疯，隔着粗糙质感都按捺不住后穴有生命一般对人开合邀请，简直是要直接捅进去的架势。也顾不得玩什么小情趣了，自己抬腿就脱掉一边又坐下来，另一边被陈立农拉扯着也脱下。两手合作握着身下硬得发紫的阴茎轻轻撸送，跪起身子摇屁股，抿着下唇湿哒哒地看人。陈立农鲜被侍弄得这么周全，险些要按着他坐上来就开操。仅有一丝理智忍了忍，左手从他两腿之间过去把住哥哥挺翘性器，另一边从背后绕到穴口处扩张。

“怎么湿成这样？”他把右手拿到林彦俊眼前，恶意地用车外昏黄光线反射淫秽晶亮。“老公的小骚货？”

被调戏的人也不羞，眨巴着大眼睛看他，一手撸着他一手伸到后面，把自己插出了叽咕水声。一下像是戳到了前列腺，一瞬间脸上红晕更深，一口气吸了半天没倒出来，眯了眼睛软了腰就往他怀里靠。后穴手指动作加倍地快，两条腿都撑不住地往下滑。“好舒服哦…”小豹猫隔着衬衫咬他乳尖，送出发情期的呢喃邀请。“哥哥要让我更舒服吗？”

惩罚性地掐了一把腰，娇软期待的放纵呻吟从胸口传来。陈立农探进入口，湿热紧致迅速咬住了他两根手指，呼吸一般律动。试着在里面搅了搅，小豹猫的不满足哽咽和十足湿润的迷人甬道吞吐的大量淫液沾湿了他手心和神经。

“来咯。”  
“唔——老公…”

就着跨坐姿势，捏住阴茎一下就把人按坐上去。顶到最深处的瞬间停下来细细磨了几圈，被饱胀感冲得发昏的人想起身松懈一点紧绷感觉，刚抬起屁股就又被跟着顶上来插满。林彦俊被握住两边侧腰定在一处，哭着一边撸一边叫。身下的人也被他吸得死死，眼角都泛起狠戾红色。

“你水都流出来了，宝贝…”陈立农摸到大腿间微凉润感，沿着上去，到两人交合处。  
“呜…因为老公太厉害了嘛……好会操哦，好舒服……”  
“再吸紧点。”又是啪地一下打在屁股上，返起小幅度肉浪，呜咽声也拔高一度。“还说不喜欢打屁股？”陈立农停下动作，戏谑地看着恋人。林彦俊亟欲高潮，忍不了他不动作，自己上下动起来。

“喜欢…”扭了一会儿还是有些吃力，趴到他颈窝里软软舔舐带着细汗的皮肤，“但是…老公知道我最喜欢什么吗？”

他向下看，迎上林彦俊清纯眼神。  
“什么？”  
吃吃地笑开，甬道里的阳具也感到震颤舒爽。林彦俊攀上他耳廓用气音说话，身下还缓缓维持动作。

“最喜欢…被老公操射哦～”

 

 

返程时候林彦俊被引擎声吵醒，摸摸索索穿好裤子就回了副驾驶。陈立农问他冷不冷，开个空调。他说还好，问我们是走哪条路回去。陈司机说先走高速，人少。他说喔。

刚上高速陈司机就差点儿来个车毁人亡。还好路上没人，七拐八拐地停到了应急道，对埋在自己腿间的人小声骂你疯啦。林彦俊无辜地抬头眨巴眨巴，说老公不是喜欢口么，我表示一下我的忠心而已。知道你今天不高兴，别不高兴了哦，说着又舔了两口。陈立农被爽得没了脾气，说那结束再上路吧。那人却不同意，扯过外套来把自己蒙在他腿上，对着他勃起处哈气，说你开车，不然我就咬你。

 

/

高速公路出口有一段减速带。

 

/

让林彦俊想起了飞机厕所里的强气流。

 

/

胡作非为的人总是会被操的。


End file.
